Two Hearts Beating As One
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: Another Companion Piece to "Persona 4: Leave No Words Unspoken." Yukiko Amagi and Dylan Blake have been waiting for some much-deserved time for themselves. Now, they're finally going to be getting it. And a lot more. (Rated for Mature Language and Content)


**A/N: This is yet another companion piece to my main fic "Persona 4: Leave No Words Unspoken", and it focuses on my OC Dylan and Yukiko. The only difference between this and (for example) "Birthday Surprise" and "How They Met" is that they're actually going out on a date/couple's night. So, given that this IS a mature story, there will be Mature Language and Content. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.**

 **While I haven't really emphasised the "romantic" part of their relationship all that much, I think that's more to do with Dylan's distinctly unromantic approach to his relationship with Yukiko and her being (sort of!) okay with that. Unlike "Birthday Surprise", the romantic aspect of their relationship IS going to be emphasised. Ergo, the actual sex is going to be in a much later part of the one-shot.**

 **By the way, I KNOW that certain people will call Dylan a Mary Sue/Gary Stu and call me a bunch of unflattering names because he/she/it thinks that he/she/it knows absolutely EVERYTHING about writing/storytelling/characterisation/whatever. Apart from that though, constructive criticism is very welcome.**

 **Any similarities between this and any other work are entirely unintentional on my part.**

 **Oh, and just in case people are unfamiliar with LNWU, I will be putting in a bit of set-up so people aren't just jumping in without knowing what's going on.**

 **Continuity Note: This story takes place between Chapters 119 and 120 of LNWU.**

 **Honestly, I've written WAY too long an Author's Note so I'm not writing a Disclaimer. It should really be obvious by now.**

 **Two Hearts Beating As One**

 **October 22, 2011**

 **October 22, 2011**

 _Amagi Inn_

Dylan Blake had already gotten ready for his planned date with Yukiko and had already packed whatever he might have needed for a night's stay in Okina City so he had time to reflect on his life. Or, at least, what had happened so far.

He was, and still is, the youngest son of Gregory and Miranda Blake. Josh and Alex, his eldest brothers, put him through hell in addition to their father. Robert had protected him while Chase blithely pretended that their family was normal despite their wealth and their issues. That is, until Chase had dropped back into his life that April after a prolonged absence.

The death of his former girlfriend and mother of his unborn child, Rosalyn Hirsch, in March the previous year had resulted in him almost completely losing touch with what made him human. After embarking on a 9 month out of control spiral into riotous excess, he met a beautiful girl from a faraway land in Vermont at a house party in a house that didn't even BELONG to him in the first place.

In April of this year, he had travelled to Inaba with his best friend and half-brother Stephen Halsey as a Foreign Exchange Student. They met someone by the name of Yu Narukami on a train from Tokyo to Inaba. Yu seemed put out about his parents leaving him in Japan while they tried to further their careers.

Dylan and Stephen had decamped to an Inn or rather a Ryokan in Inaba while Yu stayed with his uncle and young cousin.

While Dylan and Stephen had plenty of friends back home in New York, they managed to make more friends in Inaba. Chie had lived in the town for most of her life while Yosuke had been a transfer student himself because of his father's job.

And then he had met the girl he hooked up with in Vermont. Yukiko Amagi.

She had evidently neglected to inform her parents that she had actually met him before, and she hadn't mentioned the exact circumstances of their initial meeting for another few months. Something that Dylan was quite grateful for.

Unfortunately, they hooked up with each other again and then the worst possible thing happened. Yukiko had been kidnapped by a serial killer.

There were two previous female victims, Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. They'd been found hanging upside down, their tragic deaths soon acquiring the ghoulish appellation of the "Hanged Man Murders."

When Yukiko had been kidnapped, Dylan's world had ended up crashing to an abrupt halt. He couldn't escape his feelings and, to make matters worse, was even accused of kidnapping her and murdering the two female victims.

He COULD have carried her let alone either of the two victims, but the list of things that tied him to the murder made no sense whatsoever. For one thing, Dylan had no idea who Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi WERE before the murders had happened.

Before she could be rescued, Chie and Stephen had to confront the worst parts of themselves. Yu apparently didn't have to and Yosuke had already confronted the worst part of himself. Dylan and Stephen were the only witnesses... Well apart from a being called "Teddie" who happened to be the reincarnation of Teddy Roosevelt. Which was another story ENTIRELY.

The worst part of Yukiko, or rather her psyche, had manifested as a "Shadow." Her Shadow transformed into a large red bird in a gilded cage. After she confronted her Shadow and accepted it, it transformed into a being called Konohana Sakuya.

To everybody's surprise, they had found Rosalyn, or Roz as she preferred to be called, there as well and she had a Persona of her own.

Dylan's Shadow had manifested as a golden-eyed version of himself wearing a suit. This being had turned into a knight wearing golden armour. After Dylan accepted his Shadow, he got a Persona called Gouto-Douji.

He later learned that Gouto-Douji was actually the first person to go by the appellation of Raidou Kuzunoha. And, Gouto-Douji had acted as a guide for one of his descendants.

Anyway, Dylan and Yukiko had gotten together after her rescue and developed a profound connection.

Three other friends of his had arrived in Inaba; Travis Lang, Eddie Reyes and Zack Flynn. They had confronted their Shadows and gained Personas from the experience too.

Things were going well until Dylan's mother was kidnapped and murdered by Mitsuo Kubo, someone who had developed a deeply unhealthy obsession with Yukiko.

Dylan snapped, and killed Kubo in a fit of rage brought on by being suddenly possessed by his Shadow rather than bring him in. That was the first sign that his Shadow hadn't gone away into the good night. However, this problem was none of his concern for the moment.

Luckily, her parents had accepted their relationship with much humming and hawing. Oh, and they were engaged to be married as well.

In time, Dylan and Yukiko would have a family of their own. That is, if he survived past a certain point.

After all, being told of your impending demise by another version of yourself was a very unusual thing to happen. As a matter of fact, it really didn't happen at all. For obvious reasons.

… _._

After he had a shower, he'd checked for pimples, zits, blackheads and other blemishes on his face before having shaved. In addition to his face, he also shaved something else.

Then, he applied aftershave to his face and cologne liberally to the rest of his body before getting dressed.

Dylan had decided to go with a pair of non-ripped jeans, black socks, black boots, a "Masters of Reality" era Black Sabbath t-shirt, a studded belt and a black hooded jacket that looked like Altair's jacket from the first Assassin's Creed game.

He sprayed his mouth with a mouth spray that promised "Minty Fresh Breath Guaranteed", or so it said on the container.

After he was satisfied that his breath was fresh, he took the spray, his phone and wallet, an overnight bag with some spare clothes and other stuff inside it, as well as the key to his room with him before closing the door behind him.

He went to Yukiko's room, hoping that she'd be ready for their date by the time he got to her room.

There was a chance that he'd have to talk to her parents before they left.

At least they liked him.

Dylan had walked over to Yukiko's room and knocked on the door.

She opened the door with her overnight bag in hand. She was wearing a black shirt with a red heart design on the front as well as a red pullover sweater. The look was complimented by a black skirt along with black stockings and sensible shoes.

Yukiko had let her hair fall down.

"So? What do you think?" She spoke, snapping him out of essentially undressing her with his eyes.

Dylan gave her a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So, we'd better go and tell my parents that we're going. How would that sound?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan didn't have any objection to that. "That'd be fine. I don't want to upset them after all."

"Thanks for being so understanding. I think this is the first time that I've done something like this. And NO, I'm not referring to the "sex" part of the equation." Yukiko was expecting a certain kind of response from him.

A light bulb had gone on in his head. "Ah! You haven't had a hot night in a hotel with somebody before? I have. Well, a few times in hotels, Holiday Inns, Ramada Inns, Comfort Inns, and a Motel 6. Because of what I might have done in said Motel 6, they've hit me with a ban from ANY Motel 6 in America or elsewhere that will last until I'm approximately 25."

"What the hell did you do?" Yukiko sounded disgusted.

Dylan coughed. "I think it's better if I don't tell you. It really is. Unless you want me to tell you."

"Okay. Shall we go now?" She abruptly ended the conversation and walked ahead of him.

He didn't respond because he was too busy checking out her ass. And nobody could blame him for doing so.

 _Ristorante Di Firenze, Okina City_

Dylan had an arm protectively wrapped around Yukiko's waist even though she didn't need anyone else to protect her. They had gone to their room in the love hotel and left their bags there because Dylan had assumed, rightfully or wrongfully, that it would have been easier than leaving them in a locker and coming back for them.

They walked to the restaurant, which was closer to the train station.

The maître d' was quick to greet them when they had entered the restaurant.

"Ah! Bon Giorno! Welcome! May I ask if you have a reservation?" The maître d' asked them.

Dylan nodded. "Sure. It's an 8:30 reservation under either Amagi or Blake. Take your pick of either."

"Ah yes. Amagi. Do you want to be shown to your table?" The maître d' prompted.

Dylan blinked. "Uh, yeah? Please and thank you."

The maître d' led them to their table, which happened to be located in the back corner. Dylan pulled out Yukiko's chair so she could sit down before he sat in front of her.

A waiter had walked over to them.

"What would you like to drink this evening?" The waiter asked.

Dylan grinned. "A bottle of Grappa. Actually, could you bring shot glasses over if you've got them?

"That's an alcoholic beverage! It's basically a type of brandy!" Yukiko hissed.

The waiter looked at them. "You two look a bit young to drink….."

"Here's my ID, Chief." Dylan handed the waiter an ID.

The waiter accepted it as genuine and handed it back to him. "My apologies. Here are your menus."

The waiter left them their menus.

"So, why did you order Grappa?" Yukiko wondered.

Dylan smirked. "Oh, you know why. You're my princess. I would say that you're my "Princess Bride" but c'mon, that King's Game thing was fun. Besides, I'm not really in the mood for soda anyway."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Blake?" Yukiko teased.

Dylan leaned over and whispered in her left ear. "I'll be doing WAY more than that."

"You did more than that on the train, if I remember right." Yukiko was blushing profusely.

Dylan laughed. "Oh yeah! I guess I did!"

The waiter came back and gave them a bottle of Grappa, some shot glasses and garlic bread.

"So, what do you feel like having? Apart from me?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan looked at the menu. "I feel like having calamari as a starter and lasagne as a main course."

"That sounds like a good choice! Be sure to save some room for dessert!" Yukiko teased.

The waiter had returned and they made their orders. Dylan ordered calamari followed by lasagne and Yukiko ordered the Chicken Parmigiana with spaghetti.

Dylan poured himself and Yukiko a shot glass of Grappa each. And, soon afterwards, another glass of Grappa each.

They got their respective meals and didn't waste any time eating as well as drinking.

Dylan held a now empty bottle of Grappa in his right hand. "Ah shit. We're out! Fuck it, I'm going to order another bottle! And more shot glasses!"

"Don't you want to pace yourself, Blondie? We've got a LONG night ahead of us!" Yukiko exclaimed.

Dylan laughed. "I think I'm good, thanks!"

They finished their meals and ordered desserts along with coffee.

Afterward, they made their way over to their next destination.

 _Neon Knights Rock Bar_

Dylan and Yukiko had ended up at another rock bar in Okina. They sat down at a table and got a few more drinks which they quickly finished.

"Shall we dance?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan looked up. "When a song comes on that we can dance to. But hey, we've got time, right?"

"Are you worried that I'll show you up?" Yukiko questioned.

Dylan smirked. "I can dance. I'm not going to do it NOW but I can dance."

"Are you worried that it'll be something you're bad at by any chance?" Yukiko gave him a smile.

Dylan laughed. "I'm not a bad dancer, for your information! You know, I'm willing to bet that you don't think I'm "romantic" enough."

"Right…. Your idea of romance is TOTALLY different to mine." Yukiko teased.

Dylan was bemused. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? To quote the inimitable Tenacious D, I'd totally fuck you gently. AND fly your favourite meal in from Zanzibar."

"Alright." She kissed him.

A spotlight shone on them at that precise moment.

Dylan tried to shield his eyes. "DUDE! That's too damn bright!"

"C'mon up!" The MC ushered them up to the stage.

Dylan and Yukiko walked up to the stage and went on it.

Dylan introduced them. "My name's Dylan and this lovely lady is Yukiko. She's my fiancée, in case anybody gets the wrong idea!"

"Do YOU want to be a Neon Knight?!" The MC yelled.

Dylan smirked. "Yeah. Just give me an instrument and I'll play it!"

"Alright then!" The MC was a little more subdued.

Dylan found a keyboard, pulled up a chair and sat down. He'd rested a glass containing a Cuba Libré on top of it. "Hey, you guys don't mind if I play something ROMANTIC, do you?!"

"Sure, go ahead!" The MC beamed at them.

Dylan cracked his knuckles as a band had gotten up onstage to accompany him. "Hey, can somebody get me a mic?"

"Sure." The MC lowered a microphone down in front of him.

 **Song: Metallica – Nothing Else Matters**

 **So close no matter how far**

 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**

 **Forever trusting who we are**

 **And nothing else matters**

 **Never opened myself this way**

 **Life is ours, we live it our way**

 **All these words I don't just say**

 **And nothing else matters**

Yukiko was definitely impressed. Dylan had managed not to make a mistake and he'd made his voice sound as close to the original singer as he could. It was clearly intended as a tribute.

 **Trust I seek and I find in you**

 **Every day for us something new**

 **Open mind for a different view**

 **And nothing else matters**

 **Never cared for what they do**

 **Never cared for what they know**

 **But I know**

Dylan kept playing. Everybody watching had stopped what they were doing apart from the band. He knew that Yukiko was watching him too, and he didn't seem to mind.

Yukiko could see that he was attempting to hold something back.

 **So close no matter how far**

 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**

 **Forever trusting who we are**

 **And nothing else matters**

 **Never cared for what they do**

 **Never cared for what they know**

 **But I know**

Dylan kept playing and singing, oblivious to everything apart from himself and Yukiko.

 **Never opened myself this way**

 **Life is ours, we live it our way**

 **All these words I don't just say**

 **And nothing else matters**

 **Trust I seek and I find in you**

 **Every day for us something new**

 **Open mind for a different view**

 **And nothing else matters**

 **Never cared for what they say**

 **Never cared for games they play**

 **Never cared for what they do**

 **Never cared for what they know**

 **And I know**

 **So close no matter how far**

 **Couldn't be much more from the heart**

 **Forever trusting who we are**

 **And nothing else matters**

The song ended, prompting everyone in the bar to leap up and applaud.

Dylan got up and walked away from the piano. He took Yukiko by the hand and they both bowed.

He called out to them. "Thank you! You've been too kind!"

"Listen, you're pretty good! If you're looking for a little extra cash, you can sit in and play! Well, and sing too obviously!" The MC offered.

Dylan chuckled. "Nah. My girlfriend and I have a pretty action-packed evening planned. And… I've got a band already. Your offer was very kind, though."

"Yeah! He's going to be putting those hands to good use later!" Yukiko grabbed him.

They got back to their table and sat down.

Dylan pulled her chair back so she could sit down again. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"We COULD go back to the love hotel. OR, we COULD hang out here for a little bit longer." Yukiko was a little bit unsteady.

Dylan smiled. "We're not in any rush are we? I'll go order some more drinks."

After he got served, Dylan returned to their table where they finished that round of drinks. It was another 45 minutes or so before they left and went back to the love hotel.

If their hearts weren't united already, their hearts would definitely be united by the end of the night.

 _Hotel Paradiso_

Dylan and Yukiko had walked through the lobby on their way back to the room. The blonde had ended up having to carry Yukiko because she might have had a bit too much to drink.

The clerk didn't really seem to mind all that much.

He put some money on the desk in front of the clerk before they went up to their room.

 _Room 108_

Dylan and Yukiko entered the room. He had managed to put her down, or she had managed to regain some of her balance. They'd also taken off their shoes and socks.

Yukiko was definitely impressed with the room. It was set up to accommodate high school students and university students who couldn't drink. Never mind that Dylan had been waving a fake ID around a lot during the evening. And people somehow bought it.

There was a fairly substantial bed for them along with a couch, chair and desk. A TV was situated in the approximate left side of the room as well.

She was quite taken with the contrast between the velvety blue rug and the light blue walls.

There was also a drawing on the wall.

"Well, we're here!" Yukiko exclaimed.

Dylan hung his jacket up on the chair and placed his phone and wallet on the desk. Yukiko promptly followed suit.

He gave her a devilish smile. "So? You want to start on the bed and end up on the floor or start on the floor and end up on the bed? I KNOW how flexible you are. What's it gonna be?"

She responded by kissing him hard.

He returned the kiss with just as much ferocity, maybe more before practically tearing her sweater off and throwing it down to the ground. This was followed by her shirt, skirt, bra and panties.

She had returned the favour by taking off his t-shirt, jeans and boxers.

The now fully nude couple embraced and kissed each other.

"Did you…?" Yukiko looked down.

Dylan laughed. "Yeah. I think you're starting to make me…"

"I can see that! Let's get this party started! C'mon Lover Boy!" Yukiko had wrapped her legs around her waist and guided him into her.

Dylan was still moving as he kissed her. He was fully aware of the effect that he was having on her and had switched from shallow thrusts to deep ones.

Yukiko had broken off their kiss in order to breathe. She was slowly starting to tighten around the blonde unbeknownst to herself.

Dylan could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his face. "How'd you like that?"

"I LOVE IT! You're such a…." Yukiko gasped.

Dylan could feel her climaxing so he ended up having to return the favour. Their mutual release had lasted for about 5 to 10 minutes.

The feeling was so intense that they'd practically sunk down to the floor beside the bed at exactly the same time.

He exhaled. "Damn! You got a bit more energy left?"

"I have an idea! Ever heard of the Pearly Gates? You're on your back and I'm lying backwards on you…." Yukiko explained.

Dylan got up and laid down on the bed. "Let's go, Princess!"

"Fine, Blondie! Geez!" Yukiko grabbed his shaft and lowered herself down onto it.

Dylan grabbed her hips in order to steady her. "Hey, I'm all for "satisfying your needs" but we're on a clock here!"

"I know!" Yukiko moaned, leaning back against him while also kneeling at the same time.

He moved his hands down across her breasts and down across her stomach, before returning to her hips. "Have you lost weight? I mean, you WERE pretty fucking tight before! I'm! Really! Not! Complaining!"

"DAMN! C'mon Blondie! Give it to me!" Yukiko was breathing fairly heavily now.

Dylan had no other choice. "Yeah! I think I'm just about to!"

He released into her just as soon that exchange had concluded.

She had gotten off of him.

They were going to have a break before ordering food and continuing their night of passion.

… _._

They were laying on the bed, at a loss for words concerning what had just happened.

"What's gotten into you?" Yukiko gasped.

Dylan sat up. "It's amour! That wasn't QUITE the right word, but I think that was what I was going for. Hey, does that Italian place deliver?"

"I think it does!" She sat up as well.

He got up and wrapped a robe around himself. "I'll go and get my cell phone."

Dylan ordered two pizzas, one for himself and one for Yukiko.

The toppings he wanted on his pizza were; Pepperoni, Sausage, Ham, Chicken, Beef, Salami along with extra cheese. He ordered it with a standard crust.

Yukiko, by contrast had picked Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Red Peppers, Onions and Olives as toppings for her pizza.

They agreed on ordering garlic bread as well. Oh, and soda too. The person delivering everything would be there in approximately 30 minutes.

"So, how did you manage to get banned from every Motel 6 in the US? We've got time." Yukiko wrapped her robe around herself.

Dylan chuckled. "Oh man. The guys and I were driving up to Vermont and someone, it might have been me, decided that it'd be a good idea to stop and get fireworks from this guy who owned a roadside fireworks stall. When we got to a Motel 6 for the night, I decided to let off EVERY SINGLE FIREWORK in my room after throwing a lamp and TV through a window. When the manager found out, he gave me a choice; either go to court or accept a ban from every Motel 6 in the country that would last until I'm 25. I took the ban."

"I think that was a bit too much information, Blondie. Even for you." Yukiko rolled her eyes at him.

Dylan shrugged. "Whatever. You wanted to know, so I told you. Actually, if I had KNOWN that I'd be staying at the Inn your parents ran and if I'd known that I'd be seeing you on a regular basis, I'd have gotten t-shirts printed and banners. Guess what said t-shirts and banners would have said?"

"Oh dear." Yukiko had resisted the urge to put her head in her hands.

Dylan answered his own question. "I'd have had t-shirts with "I Conquered the Amagi Challenge" on them. Unfortunately, if I'd have done that, your dad would have used his "certain set of skills" on me. And…. I'm quite fond of my nuts thank you very much."

"I can imagine. Hey, is that…?" Yukiko heard someone knocking.

Dylan stood up. "It's the Delivery guy. I'll get it."

He opened the door and saw a very bemused delivery guy standing in front of him.

"Look, just take the Pizza, Garlic Bread and soda. And don't forget to give me a tip." The delivery guy handed 2 pizza boxes and a container containing garlic bread into Dylan's hands followed by 2 soda bottles (Orange Crush and Coke).

Dylan handed him money, and a tip and closed the door. "Keep the change!"

"Good job! Hey, do you want to use some of my hand sanitizer?" Yukiko had held up a bottle of hand sanitizer in front of her.

Dylan placed the pizza boxes, container full of Garlic Bread and soda bottles down on the bed and took the bottle of hand sanitizer, liberally sanitizing his hands. "Way ahead of you!"

"Well, that was fast. Unlike your previous performance! Yukiko had already started on her pizza.

The blonde was already eating his pizza and he almost choked with laughter. "What?! Oh c'mon! It's not as if you and Chie haven't talked about the difference in technique between Yosuke and me! I bet you and Roz talk as well, same as Rise and Naoto. I think Marie's the only one who doesn't…"

"Do you mind?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan shook his head. "Nah. Besides, I "talk" too. Or, at least, I used to. I don't see the point of talking about it now to be honest. Who knows? Then again….. You don't have to be old to be wise."

The pizzas and Garlic Bread were gone, and they were too busy eating and finishing their soda to continue their conversation for a short while.

"What? You don't "talk" about it anymore because you've done it all? I've HEARD you talk about it." Yukiko sounded sceptical.

Dylan sighed. "You knew what I meant, right? I'm not the same person I was 10 months ago. Seriously, I was pretty much a walking hard-on. Just ask Steve. Or Travis. Or Eddie. Or Zack. You could even ask Roz if you want because she wasn't my first. Not by a long shot."

"That's just the point, isn't it? I don't need to ask them. You've been pretty up front about everything. Well… As up front about everything as you can be without utterly grossing me out." Yukiko replied.

Dylan looked down. "Uh, I don't mean to interrupt this conversation, BUT the "Beast" has awakened. You know, we COULD try something new. Or, I could try something new. Specifically your ass."

"Oh, that's awfully specific. By the way, there's lube in my overnight bag! Hurry the fuck up, Blondie!" Yukiko ordered.

Dylan walked over to her overnight bag, grabbed a bottle of lube and his studded belt. He held his belt so the buckle was facing towards him. "Listen, Princess, I might be a little bit ROUGH so this might hurt a bit."

"Whatever!" Yukiko snatched the bottle of lube out of his hand and squeezed a decent amount of it into her hands and rubbed it in and around her ass.

Dylan practically commanded her to drape herself across his knees, so her ass would be facing up at him. "This IS going to hurt a bit, you ready?"

Yukiko nodded and let out a low moan of pleasure as Dylan hit her ass with the belt a few times.

"OH! MY! GOD! Wow! I've never really…." She exclaimed. After the blonde was satisfied, she went down on her hands and knees.

Dylan placed the belt down on the floor and got behind her. "Great. Because I'm just getting started."

"Really? Why don't you just…" Yukiko paused.

He practically rammed his hard rod in her ass without even the slightest warning.

Of course, he HAD told her that there was a chance that he'd get a little rough with her and she accepted it. Within reason, of course.

After about another hour, Dylan had pulled out of her ass as they'd climaxed at almost the exact same time.

He laid back in the bed and yawned. "Wow. That was awesome."

"I love you, Blondie." Yukiko gave him a kiss.

Dylan pulled back the covers of the bed and got in. "I love you too! Good night."

"I'm going to take a shower and get into bed, okay?" She walked into the bathroom.

Dylan got out of bed, set the alarm on his phone for around 9 AM and got back into bed again.

He noticed, vaguely, that Yukiko had gotten out of the shower about an hour later.

She probably went to the bathroom either before her shower or after, which made sense seeing as she'd had quite a bit to drink that evening.

"Hey, Blondie! I'm sorry to wake you up!" Yukiko got into bed next to him.

Dylan sat up. "It's fine. BUT, I do need to go to pee. Like NOW."

"So go then." Yukiko deadpanned.

He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. It only took a few minutes and he remembered to turn the light out when he'd finished.

After having gotten back into bed, Dylan could feel Yukiko's nude form pressed against him.

Her head was against his chest.

He coughed. "Sorry to bother you, but…. I've got an "itch", if you want to call it that. Please scratch it or I'll have to get up, go to the bathroom, crack one out, turn out the light and walk back to bed."

"Sure." Yukiko got out of bed.

Dylan joined her. "What do you want to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? I. WANT. YOU. NOW!" Yukiko was practically panting with desire.

They kissed each other before Yukiko had effectively wrapped her legs around his waist and guided him into her.

She could feel his every movement, as well as his slowly quickening pulse.

Briefly, she thought back to when they had first met. Her first impression of him, at least when they were in Vermont, were decidedly unfavourable at first. She'd thought that he was an arrogant, overconfident jackass. However, he'd essentially managed to overturn that first impression when he arrived in Inaba.

Dylan had, by this point, turned her over and in addition to fucking her like there was no tomorrow was also pressing her head against the rug.

He watched as Yukiko's hands clutched the rug as he kept steadily increasing the pace of his thrusts. As every action had an equal and opposite reaction, she was pushing back against him just as much.

Something had to give. And it soon did. As a matter of fact, they both did.

Dylan had practically exploded in her.

He'd pulled out and looked down. "I don't think that's going to do it. Still hard. Damn."

"Has that happened before? You pretty much fucked me on that rug, Blondie. And…. I hope that the cleaning staff don't mind that we've made a mess. Or, you have." Yukiko looked over at him.

Dylan grunted. "I got a pretty nasty "carpet burn" on my dick once. Then again, I'd binged on a weird combination of GHB, Ecstasy and cocaine which made me stay "up" for about 3 or 4 days before I came down. I ended up having to put an ice pack on it for a few days after that."

"You're kidding? Oh…. You're serious? I really don't know what else we can do! We've already DONE everything else!" Yukiko pointed out.

Dylan shook his head. "Not quite. Stand up, get me my belt and bend over the bed. If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure." Yukiko sauntered over and got the belt. She handed it to him before bending over the bed.

Dylan brought the belt down hard. "How'd you like that? Do you want me to keep going or what?"

"More! And HARDER!" Yukiko yelled back.

Dylan shrugged and brought the belt down again. Even harder this time. "Damn…. You are on fire."

"I know! Drop the belt and get it back in! That's an order, in case you didn't get it the first time!" Yukiko was almost exhausted, but she hadn't quite reached her limit yet.

Dylan started fucking her ass, and holding her hips at almost the exact same time.

It was almost as if Yukiko was deliberately TESTING not only her limits but how long he could last as well.

Well, their previous "sessions" were marathons more often than they were sprints.

He kept pounding away at her until he was unsure if she could take it anymore. "Do you want me to finish? Or…. More specifically, where?"

"Uh, not in my ass, Blondie. I love you a lot but I don't love you THAT much. How about…" She trailed off before letting out a particularly loud moan.

Dylan pulled out and flipped her over.

He'd lasted a little bit longer before finishing as well. "There. That should probably do it."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you finished or aren't you?" Yukiko asked.

Dylan looked down. "I'd say I'm finished."

"Great. I'm going to go back to sleep. I'm EXHAUSTED after that!" Yukiko got back into the bed and pulled the covers up over herself.

Dylan joined her.

It was…. The perfect way to end an evening.


End file.
